Wahisietel
The Ritual of the Mahjarrat The World Wakes Missing, Presumed Death |location = The North Guthix's Cave Empyrean Citadel |shop = Geen |gender = Man |examine = Formely Ali the Wise, but really a Zarosian Mahjarrat. |features = Een Zarosian Mahjarrat. |map=Nee}} |text1=Rejuvenated |item2= |text2=Skeletachtig }} Wahisietel is een Mahjarrat en is volgens Zemouregal's een van de weinigen die nog steeds trouw zijn aan Zaros. Vele spelers denken dat hij zich vermomt heeft als Ali the Wise en dat hij zich voorbereidde op het volgende ritual door informatie te verzamelen over de activiteiten van de andere Mahjarrat. Er zijn verschillende hints die deze theorie ondersteunen: zo is 'Ali the Wise' een anagram van Wahisietel en is Ali the Wise al jaren bevriend met Dr.Nabanik, die in feite de Mahjarrat Azzanadra blijkt te zijn. Aankomst in Gielinor Wahisietel komt oorspronkelijk uit de wereld Freneskae. Freneskae wordt omschreven als een wrede wereld (waarschijnlijk omdat de Mahjarrat die wereld bewoonden). Aan het einde van de First Age, of het begin van de Second Age, bracht de Menaphite god Icthlarin de Mahjarrat naar Gielinor.Waarschijnlijk gebeurde dit via de Portal of life of de World gate. Er wordt beweerd dat Wahisietel en zijn mede-Mahjarrat slaven van Icthlarin waren, maar dit is nooit bevestigd. Zemouregal noemde het echter wel een "bevrijding" toen de Mahjarrat van Icthlarin verlost waren. Onder de heerschappij van Zaros Gedurende verschillende jaren dienden Wahisietel en de Mahjarrat Icthlarin. In de Second Age merkte de god Zaros de Mahjarrat op en zag hij hoe krachtig ze waren. Zaros wist de Mahjarrat er uiteindelijk van te overtuigen om Icthlarin in de steek te laten en hem te volgen. Zaros zette de Mahjarrat in als zijn leger en in een korte periode wisten ze grote gebieden voor hem te veroveren. Zaros werd al snel de machtigste god en kreeg het grootste gebied in handen dat reikte vanaf de noordelijke gebieden van de Kharidian Desert tot de Wilderness en Kandarin. Zaros benoemde verschillende Mahjarrat tot heerser over een stuk land (vergelijkbaar met het aardse feodalistische systeem). De ondergang van Zaros Volgens Zemouregal zag Zaros de werkelijke weg van het "kwaad" niet in en dit was één van de redenen waarom één van Zaros' generalen, de Mahjarrat Zamorak, een complot tegen hem beraamde. Zamorak wist de Staff of Armadyl te bemachtigen en infiltreerde met zijn leger van Mahjarrat, demonen, vampieren en andere wezens het fort van Zaros en viel hem geheel onverwachts in zijn troonkamer aan. Volgens Azzanadra had Zamorak Zaros met geluk getroffen, waardoor Zamorak alle krachten van Zaros kreeg en Zaros verslagen werd. Zamorak verbande Zaros vervolgens naar een afgelegen wereld. Zamorak werd kort daarna zelf ook verbannen door de andere goden van Gielinor, omdat hij een van hen verslagen had. De volgelingen van Zamorak hadden de kans om te vluchten. De volgelingen van Zaros waren woedend om het verraad van Zamorak en vielen volgelingen van Zamorak aan. Het is echter onbekend of Wahisietel ook een oorlog begon tegen de volgelingen van Zamorak. Zamorak keerde na een aantal jaren weer terug en wilde zijn rijk uitbreiden. Hij begon met het vernietigen van Zaros' volgelingen. Het is echter onbekend of men ook op Wahisietel jaagde, aangezien Zemouregal schrijft dat er een "gerucht" gaat dat hij trouw is aan Zaros, wat betekent dat het toen niet zeker was dat hij de kant van Zaros had gekozen. Het 18e Ritual of Rejuvenation Tijdens de Ritual of the Mahjarrat quest, sluit Ali The Wise zich aan bij de groepen die Lucien proberen te stoppen. Hij gaat samen met de speler, Sir Tiffy Cashien, Idria, Akrisae, een groep van Temple Knights, en leden van de Crux Eqal op een missie naar de Mahjarrat Ritual site in Ghorrock om te Luciens plan om een god te worden te dwarsboomen tijdens het 18e Ritual of Rejuvenation. Terwijl ze naar de ritual site trekken, wordt de groep tegengehouden door General Khazard, die vertelt dat Ali in feite de Mahjarrat Wahisietel in vermomming is. Vervolgens geeft Khazard het bevel tot de aanval, waarop een gevecht ontstaat. Wahisietel zal zich vooral concentreren op Bouncer, de hond van General Khazard, terwijl de speler het tegen General Khazard zelf moet opnemen. Khazard wordt uiteindelijk verslagen en trekt zich terug. Wanneer ze bij de ritual site aankomen, worden ze gestopt door Lucien, die Wahisietel bevecht in een duel terwijl de rest van de groep de enhanced ice titans en ice demons van Lucien aanpakt. Bijna worden Wahisietel en zijn gezellen verslagen, maar ze worden gered door de komst van Wahisietels broer''"Good luck with that, my brother"'' -Sliske Sliske. Die roept de Barrows brothers op om mee te helpen in het gevecht, waardoor Luciens ice titans en ice demons verslagen worden. Wanneer het eigenlijke ritueel begint, zegt Wahisietel dat Lucien geofferd moet worden, omdat hij zo'n groot gevaar vormt voor Gielinor. Hij wordt echter genegeerd door de anderen. Lucien roept uiteindelijk dat hij alleen zal beslissen wie het offer zal zijn, omdat hij de sterkste is van de Mahjarrat. Daarop haalt hij Jhallan van onder het ijs tevoorschijn. Wanneer Lucien zegt dat Jhallan een geschikt offer is, zegt Wahisietel nogmaals dat Lucien zelf geofferd moet worden. Hij valt tegelijkertijd Lucien voor een tweede keer aan, waarop een hevige strijd uitbreekt tussen de Mahjarrat die trouw zijn aan Zaros en diegene die Zamorak steunen. Zemouregal, die wordt aangevallen door Azzanadra en Arrav, komt in de problemen en vraagt Lucien om hulp. Lucien negeert de hulpkreten van zijn neef, waarop Zemouregal de anderen oproept om samen Lucien aan te vallen. Uiteindelijk roept Lucien op om de strijd te staken en voert het ritueel uit: hij offert Jhallans leven zodat de andere Mahjarrat verjongd worden. Wanneer Lucien door de Dragonkin gedood is, is Wahisietel een van de weinige Mahjarrat die niet onmiddellijk wegteleporteert uit schrik (de andere is Sliske). Wahisietel bedankt de speler voor zijn hulp en teleporteert vervolgens weg naar Nardah, zodat de speler, Thaerisk en Sir Tiffy de Stone of Jas kunnen verstoppen, zodat niemand die ooit nog zal terugvinden. Wahisietel vs Lucien.png|Wahisietel strijdt tegen Lucien. Wahisietel_attacking.png|Wahisietel valt Lucien aan. Zie ook *Ali the Wise *Zaros *Mahjarrat fi:Ali the Wise en:Ali the Wise Categorie:Mahjarrat Categorie:Zaros volgelingen